The goal of this training grant continues to be the training of pre- and post-doctoral students in the disciplines of modern biological research so that they can participate in finding solutions to the problems associated with human cancer. The approach to this training involves didactic instruction, seminars and laboratory-based research. The training program is interdisciplinary as evidenced by the participation of 34 faculty in eleven different Departments or Interdisciplinary Programs in four different Colleges. The predoctoral trainees are in one of five different graduate programs including Biochemistry, Cancer Biology, Microbiology and Immunology, Molecular and Cellular Biology or Pharmacology and Toxicology. Training for predoctoral students involves specific course requirements including Cancer Biology Seminar courses, a Science, Society and Ethics course and a Clinical Cancer Biology Experience course. Ph.D. students in the Cancer Biology Graduate Program are also required to take specific courses in cancer causation, epidemiology and prevention and treatment. Two of the six funded predoctoral positions are awarded to first year Cancer Biology students for one year and the other four positions are awarded to students of the faculty in any of the five graduate programs for two years. The training grant also provides stipend support for four postdoctoral fellows. These positions are awarded for two years and are selected by the Trainee Selection Subcommittee as are the four predoctoral trainees from a pool of applicants once a year. The postdoctoral trainees are required to participate in the Cancer Biology Seminar Series and to take the Clinical Cancer Biology Experience course. The research training occurs in laboratories controlled by individual faculty who are in the Colleges of Medicine, Pharmacy or Faculty of Science. These laboratories include common and core facilities provided by individual Departments as well as the Arizona Cancer Center, the Children's Research Center and the Southwest Center for Toxicology. A unique feature of the training program continues to be research training opportunities that emphasize combined laboratory and clinic-based research. [unreadable] [unreadable]